An Atobe
by Lyndel
Summary: An Atobe will never fall in love with just anybody. Atobe has standards that not everyone can meet that but what if an Atobe will fall in love with someone that he shouldn't? Atobe x OC (Please read before judging)
1. Chapter 1

**AN ATOBE**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Atobe Keigo turned to his left and wondered when the party will be over. He wasn't in the mood to mingle with anyone. The party was for him but he wanted to be alone. He was tired making small talk with people who obviously wanted something from him and his family. He was after all, Atobe Keigo. Son of one of the wealthiest man in Japan and everyone wants his attention.

"Seems like you're not enjoying?" Oshitari Yuushi, his best friend since middle school, approached him bringing two glasses of champagne.

"Party's too dull for my taste." He took the other glass from Yuushi's hand.

"Its been a long time since we actually saw each other." Yuushi gestured him for a walk to the garden. "How's Germany?"

"I just graduated in highschool." Keigo shrugged. He flew to Germany after graduating middle school due to the orders of his father.

"I heard." He tilted his glass on his hand. "You still play tennis?"

"Entered a tennis team and was its captain when I entered." Keigo looked around and gazed at the topiary in a shape of Swan.

Yuushi shook his head. If you do not know Atobe Keigo, you will think he's exaggerating but he's not. He's good at what he claims."Ever had a girl?" He curiously asked. He remembered Keigo to be too into tennis, studies and school organizations than interested in any women way back in middle school.

"Never had a girlfriend." He drank the remaining of his champagne.

"What?!" Yuushi's interest heightened. "Seriously? Why?"

"No one was worth the attention." He answered in a nonchalant way.

"Seriously, huh?" Yuushi smirked. "I wonder when you'll ever have a girlfriend, Keigo." He said as he leaned on the sculpted woman. "Remember the time way back in middle school when there was a girl who made you lunch and you shoved her away, calling her a bitch?"

"Ore-sama does not remember things that are not important." He fixed his armani tux as he saw a little crinkle on it.

"I had to say sorry to that poor lady." Yuushi still found things amusing. "Women are around you Keigo! Begging for your attention and yet you hardly ever pay attention to them."

"No one's good enough and Ore-sama doesn't have time for trifling matters." He flipped his hair. A gesture that never changed.

"You haven't changed but surely, there's someone out there who can top your standards for sure." Yuushi shook his head. "Is your standard even existing?"

"I standards. I have a type. I'm not the kind who is fond of watching women's legs like you do." He pointed out Yuushi's weakness. The dark blue haired guy likes women who have nicely shaped legs.

"Legs are sexy." Yuushi watched Keigo with intent.

"All women have legs." He responded.

"So what's your type?"

Keigo then turned his attention to the sculpted woman Yuushi was leaning onto. "The fun yet brilliant kind. Strong-willed girls."

"Not the genius kind, right?" Yuushi chuckled. Brilliant for Atobe Keigo could be a genius. He was after all talking about his standards.

"Someone who can match Ore-sama." Keigo placed his free hand inside his pocket.

It was impossible. Yuushi thought it to be impossible. Atobe Keigo was a perfectionist and no one is perfect. Only Atobe Keigo thinks he is perfect so there's no match. "Suit yourself, Emperor." He gave a two finger salut then turned around to leave. "I have a date, got to go."

"He never changed." He mumbled as he watched Yuushi leave. Yuushi was always a romantic kind. Into romance novels and movies. Love was something to him.

Keigo continued wandering around the garden. The place's garden doesn't look that bad. It actually resembled one garden that he'd been way back in Germany.

"Ore-sama needs no woman for now. He's fine alone." He muttered to himself, still dwelling to the topic. He knew women were after him. Ever since he was young, people were paring him to their daughters for good match. When he grew up, women were after him, begging for his attention, hoping that he'd make a mistake and fall in love with them. They liked him because of the qualities he possessed. They liked his family's name and wealth too which was crap but he's not up to meaningless relationships either. Being in a relationship doesn't really ring a bell for him for now. He was never jealous of seeing some of his friends having women at their sides (even Kabaji). He doesn't really know if his type is what he really wants but he was sure that he'll go for the girl who will not be like the rest.

Suddenly, he heard a particular rustling of leaves then a growl.

"Where did that pendant go?"

He heard a woman's voice say. He followed its voice. It brought him to the fountain. It was then that he saw a woman stooping down, obviously looking for something. She was wearing a blue ombre-colored sweetheart gown.

"Bullshit!" She exclaimed as she stood up. She then sensed someone watching her. She turned to the person and said, "Yes?"

 _Yes?_ Keigo raised a brow. How can one say such to the host of the party. It was evident that she's an attendee and an attendee is supposed to know him. The entire place is booked by him after all and he's Atobe Keigo for crying out loud.

"You looked as if you're gardening." He commented.

"Excuse me?" She raised her brow.

The girl was pretty good looking. She had brunette hair and gray eyes. She placed her hands on her waist as if disgusted to see a bystander hovering over her.

"Attending a party without knowing your host. You must seriously be condemned." He crossed his arms.

"Oh?" She looked away as if it didn't matter. "So you're the Atobe Keigo that they've been talking about?"

"So you actually know my name." Keigo didn't like how this girl is responding. There was something about her. Something that's irking him. She seems to not care about who he is!

"I didn't imagine him to be you." She sighed.

Keigo's gaze tightened. "Excuse me?"

"You didn't live up to my expectations." She once again looked down, searching for the pendant she lost, giving Keigo the impression that she didn't care about who he was. "Where's that blasted pendant?"

"If you do not respect the host of the party, might as well leave. Its not as if you're a VIP." He turned around.

"You do not know who you're talking to."

Keigo didn't move an inch. He turned back to her.

"But you're meaner in person than how I imagined you to be." She shrugged. "But would you mind helping me look for my pendant? It came from Paris and it has a sentimental value. Make yourself useful. It was obvious that you're bored and not enjoying your own party anyway."

 _Bitch._ He thought as he scrutinized her. She was talking to him casually as if he wasn't Atobe Keigo. _Who is she anyway?_

"I don't take orders from anyone." He neared her.

"Oh.." She seemed to occupied that thing that she lost.

Keigo was just watching her. Kinda irritated at her boldness. He then saw something shine a few meter from her. He walked over and picked it up.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She ignored him as she was stooping down, looking for her necklace.

"Where is it?" She walked to the bench behind her and sat down.

Keigo looked at the necklace. It was silver with an anchor-shaped pendant with one small diamond in the center.

"Tell me your name." He once again asked.

She glanced up at him. "Naya."

"Naya?" He repeated. It didn't ring a bell. "Family name?" Her eyes were wandering around. Ignoring him once more. "Give Ore-sama your family name."

"Ore-sama?" She turned to him and tilted her head. She was either amazed or amused.

"You heard me." He said.

"I'll gain nothing if I tell you my family name." She shrugged.

"Pfft!" Keigo rolled his eyes then lifted his hand and allowed her necklace to hang.

"My necklace!" She stood up and ran to him.

Keigo lifted his arm to have it out of her reach. "Who are you?"

Naya crossed her arms and curled her brows. "It wouldn't interest you. I didn't think that you'll actually mind."

"Just say it." He demanded.

"Seriously, if you want to know someone, you would be a little nicer." She forced a smile.

"Ore-sama asks you." He placed his hand with necklace behind his back.

"Oh," She sniggered. She couldn't believe he was addressing himself as 'Ore-sama'. Who addresses themselves as such but a man like Narcissus of Greek Mythology. She then stood up, walked to him and smiled as she stood in front of him. "Natsume Naya."

They stared at each other.

"Natsume Naya?" He repeated.

"Uh-huh." She smiled gently, tipped toed and kissed him.

Keigo frozed in place. Naya then grabbed her necklace from his hand that was placed behind and broke the kiss after she got what she wanted.

"Well, thank you." She cheerfully smiled at him then turned her back from him.

Keigo didn't expect her to do such a thing. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him then left. Natsume. The crazy girl who disrespected him and kissed him was a Natsume. Daughter of their greatest company competitor. Natsume Naya, the sole heiress.

"Who invited her?" Was all he could say.

•

The school bell rang as a mark of a new school year. Keigo walked around the campus of his new University. He was set for Harvard but had changed his mind the last minute. He decided to stay in Japan.

Keigo entered his first class, World History, a minor subject. He knew a lot about World History. He read a lot about it but listening to what the class has to offer wouldn't hurt.

He sat in front and ignored everyone who was looking at him. He's always seated in front of all of his class ever since. The girls were staring at him while at the same time, curious on who that light brown haired guy is (in the manga and some profiles that I read about atobe, he had blond hair). Their professor then entered the room, silencing everyone.

"Good morning, freshmen!" The professor bid while at the door, making everyone rush to their chosen seats.

"Oh, excuse me professor." someone said behind the professor. The professor moved aside, revealing a girl with long brunette hair. Keigo's eyes widened. "Almost late on a first day." The professor noted with a smile.

"Sorry." She simpered while looking at the Prof.

"Oh, why don't you take that seat beside that gentleman right there?" The professor gestured. Naya followed the professor's hand then gaped when she saw Atobe Keigo eyeing her. "Please have a seat." The professor said, leaving her with no choice since the room is already filled except for that seat beside him.

She slowly walked to her seat and refused to make eye contact. She could then feel him watch her every move.

 _'Why is this guy in here?'_ She thought as she slightly turned her back to him.

–

Natsume Naya obviously felt uncomfortable all throughout the class. She was uneasy. Moving here and there, fidgeting with anxiety. As soon as the bell rang, she immediately stood up and stormed out of the room. Keigo watched her and shook his head. He couldn't help but smile.

Keigo's first day at the University went smoothly. He was alone the entire day. He didn't mind being alone though. He's actually not the type to mingle with people and do the 'how do you do' thing. If they wanted to make friends with him, they would need to impress him or take the initiative to do the first move but it appeared that people seemed intimidated by his presence. But for a fact, Ore-sama does not really make friends with everyone. He choose his friends well.

He was now down to his last class, another minor. The Philosopy classroom was located on the third building at the West side of the campus, a little far from his previous class. He looked around and discovered that it was indeed a fine school. It was a very prestigious school after all that's affiliated to one of Britain's school.

He had just entered the building when he saw the Natsume heiress. She was busy fumbling on some book. She stopped to look at the number of the classroom on the left wing and entered it. He followed and saw that it was his classroom too. He entered it, searched the area and saw her. She was seated near the window. She was still busy fumbling her book when he walked over to her and took the empty seat beside her. The girls inside their class were stunned while the others were asking one another about who he is.

"Quite busy with your manual?" He began.

She gently turned to him then moved back a little, either surprised or horrified."You're following me?"

"Bless your delusional soul." He crossed his legs. "It just so happened that this is my class too."

"Oh." She sighed. "I thought you were set for Harvard?"

Keigo tilted his head. It was weird that this girl know a lot about him. "You seem to know a lot about me."

Naya turned away, embarrassed. "Of course not."

"You must be stalking me." He commented.

"I am not!" She exclaimed when the professor entered. The professor's attention turned to her, wondering what happened. She looked down.

Keigo was still observing her. She was wearing that anchor necklace. Her nails were painted nude and she was wearing light make up. Her lips were matte pink in color. She was wearing valentino shoes and she was carrying a nude Prada bag. Everything was signatured item.

As soon as the class ended, she immediately stood up the way she did that morning, ready to storm out when Keigo held her wrist.

He kinda leaned to her, making her move back."You invited yourself to my party, kissed me and now you're storming out like none of it happened?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

She eyed him. "Well, a kiss is just a kiss." She pulled her hand.

"Is the heiress fond of kissing random strangers? Or is just interesed in the Ore-sama?" He smirked.

"Are you the living soul of Narcissus from Greek Mythology? because you seem like it." She turned to her side, acting disgusted.

"Why crash at my party? No Natsume was ever invited to any Atobe parties." He scrutinized her face. He can see that her gray eyes looked too bright when light hits them up.

"Was curious on how Atobe Keigo looked like. I heard a lot about you." She huffed.

"Why kiss Ore-sama?" He wondered.

"Nothing." She tucked her bangs to the side of her ears.

"Nothing?" He repeated.

"Well," She returned his gaze. "It was a thank you kiss." She shrugged.

"A thank you kiss?"

Naya smiled. "Was it your first kiss? You're too curious."

Keigo's gaze tightened. He didn't expect her to say such. Naya picked her bag and walked pass him.

"See you later, alligator." She said, chuckling. She seemed to be humored at her own joke.

•

"First kiss, huh?" Keigo rolled his eyes as he was drove home.

It wasn't his first kiss. He had kissed women before. Beautiful women. It was never a big deal to him but he never knew someone who was as crazy as she was. A gate crasher who kisses random men. Well, he's not some random men. He's Atobe Keigo. Women would want to kiss him. Who wouldn't wish to kiss that soft-balmed lips of him?

"She's either crazy or in love with me." He told himself as his car came to a stop in front of his mansion.

His chauffer then opened the door for him. He went out and saw his long time butler and two maids bowing in his presence.

"Young Master." Michael greeted.

"What do you know about Natsume Naya?" He walked to him and handed his briefcase.

Michael's eyes widened as he stood straight. "Is she the only daughter of the Natsumes?"

"Yes, what do you know about her?" He placed his hands inside his pocket.

"I read about her once in some magazines." He answered.

Keigo turned to the front door. "Send every magazine with her in it to my room." He ordered as he went inside the house.

Keigo spent 2 hours reading every magazine with Natsume Naya in it. He also researched and read articles about her.

 **Natsume Naya**

Bo **rn in:** Tokyo

 **Birthday:** October 15

 **Zodiac:** Libra

 **Elementary:** Japan

 **Middle School:** Netherlands

 **Highschool:** England

 **Hobbies:** Reading, Playing the piano, reading poetry

 **Favorite Poet:** Pablo Neruda

 **Favorite Color:** Red

 **Favorite Movies:** Old Movies and Action or Espionage

 **Favorite Book:** Pride and Prejudice

 **Preferred type in men:** Broad shoulders, Sporty and Bookish

In one article, she was intervied about her type of guy.

 **Interviewer:** _What's your type actually? You've said bookish, why?_

 **Naya:** _Well, I'm a reader and I'd like to go on a date with someone who will just enjoy staying inside a coffee shop with me to read. You know, readers also have this broad mind. They seem to think life in different perspective. They're fun to talk to. Its like learning through a walking book who speaks like that of Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, F. Niezche, Oscar Wilde or even Pablo Neruda. You know, that kind of thing._

 **Interviewer:** _In short, you're into nerdy guys?_

 **Naya:** (laughs) _As much as I would hate to admit, yes. Intelligent men turns me on. I like guys who value their studies so much. Someone who knows how to handle conversations._

 **Interviewer:** _So you're an achiever? Because you seem to like intelligent men._

 **Naya:** _To be honest, I'm not the grade conscious type but my grades are good. I'm kinda happy-go-lucky. I'm a reader but not the studious type. But that doesn't mean that I am not taking my studies seriously. I bleed for my studies. I'm not the mediocre type. I just don't care about gettting all A's._

 **Interviewer:** **But you've been to great schools in Europe.**

 **Naya:** _I bled to survive, trust me. Wasn't that easy._

 **Interviewer:** _Hardworking, aren't we?_

 **Naya:** _If there's something that I learned in life. That is, nothing worth having comes easy even if you're already rich. I mean, I'm an heiress but I had to bleed to pass every subject! There were exams that I painfully sucked in so I had to study them to death._

Upon reading that, Keigo smiled. There was something about this girl. Her honesty to admit that she's not that brilliant even though its an article that people will read was really something. She was rather interesting.

She tried modelling too and said in a magazine, _"When my father asked me if I am up to be a cover girl, I said yes but made a certain rule not to do nude!" ; "When I saw myself, I was like: Whoa, can't believe its me. I'm too pretty."_

She was amusing.

In another, she said, " _Yes, I dated few men and didn't really feel them. The kind that I was not me when I was with them. They're amazing in their own ways though but some things just doesn't fit. I do not know."_

In another: " _Well, I'm not like most girls. I want to be loved not because I am a Natsume but because I am this Psycho. I want to be loved for who I am and not because of what I am."_

Keigo stood up and went to his balcony. He found her interesting but why was she at his party alone? She knew their families are rivals. She even kissed him on top that to get her necklace. Pretty daring.

One thing was for sure, she piqued his interest.

•

For weeks, the two sat beside each other in some subjects that they were classmates but doesn't really talk. Keigo kept observing her. She's the friendly kind. She speaks to people other than him. She smiles a lot too except to him. It was also evident that she enjoys Philosophy class as her attention was always full from start to end. She recites a lot in class too. But the more he sees her, the more he wonders.

The room was empty when Keigo arrived but something was written in the board telling them that Professor won't be around so there's no class but he gave them a bring home reading assignment in which they are to pass an essay the next meeting. He was walking towards the door when Naya came in running as if she was chased.

"I'm sorry!" She said, panting.

"Why are you running as if you're about to get killed?" He responded.

She ignored his statement and looked around the room. It was empty. "Where did everybody go?"

"Read" He pointed the board. She took time reading it and sighed. "Ran all the way to here, dammit." She stood up.

Keigo watched her as she fixed herself.

"I can feel you staring." She looked at him with curious gaze.

"Nothing. You look condemned." He walked pass her.

"Condemned?" She repeated. "And you think you look holy?"

Keigo was already at the door when he turned to her. "By the way, I listed you as my partner in that project that we have in World History. You and I were the only ones without a pair so I figured that we could just pair up."

"What?" She glared at him, wondering who gave him the permission to list her as his partner. HIS partner. "Take it back. I already talked to this girl this afternoon and she said yes in being my partner."

"Can't be undone. See you at my house this saturday." He waved then left her alone.

"The nerve!" She muttered as she left the classroom.

•

Naya had just finished working out when she heard her cellphone ring. She sat on that bouncing ball and answered her phone.

"Sakuno?" It was her long time friend.

" _The girls wanted to go out on a club. Wanna come?"_

"All girls?" She curiously asked.

" _My boyfriend is coming along with some of his friends."_

"Are they good looking?" She smiled.

" _Better take a look at them."_

Naya chuckled then leaned back and tilted her head to the right. "Its been months since I last went to party. Aright then. Send me the details. I'll see you there."

" _That's great!"_

"Wait, won't your grandmother get mad at you?" She wondered. She knows that Sakuno's grandmother was kinda strict to her. She was still in high school after all.

" _She trusts my boyfriend."_

"Wow." She shook her head. "Well then, I'll probably prepare. See you!"

After taking a bath, Naya then scanned her wardrobe for something to wear. She took 4-5 clothes and wore them only to go back to her wardrobe to find another. After an hour, she finally decided to wear that little black dress with a back that's wide open until her waist. The front part was fully covered and halter-style. She did make up, confident enough to wear that matte wine colored lipstick on. She then turned her attention to her hair and decided to go with a ponytail. She stood up from her vanity desk and went to her shoe room. She picked that silver heels by Jimmy Choo that paired with her dress well and gave her a simple yet sophisticated look. She went back to her vanity desk and opened her jewelry box. She decided to just wear her favorite pearls that was given to her by her grandmother when she went to Prague. She then sprayed herself with her favorite party perfume from Michael Kors. The moment she was satisfied with her looks, she turned to her wall clock and saw that its almost 11pm. She's late in their meeting time but knew that its okay since she's a special guest who will be meeting Sakuno's friends.

The moment she stepped out of her car, she looked at the club where Sakuno was. It was an expensive club, she could tell and she was never there. She saw that the line was long and she doesn't like lining up so she walked to the door.

"Excuse me, Miss." The two bouncers blocked her way. She also heard the others complain.

"How much?" She asked with a smile.

"You have to fall in line." The bouncer in the left side of her said. He had this bald hair and very edgy face.

"I'm a VIP." She calmly answered.

"VIP? I know the faces of our VIPs and I haven't seen your face, Miss so please line from the back." He answered, he was sure not to let her pass.

Naya was about to say something when she felt a hand hold her from the little of her back and a press of body to her right as the smell of a masculine perfume filled the air.

"She's with me."

She turned to who it was. Atobe Keigo. He didn't look at her but fixed his eyes to the bouncers in front of them. They looked surprised. Their stern expression then turned apologetic.

"We're sorry Mr. Atobe." They bowed then moved aside.

Keigo then pushed her a little, leading her in. He didn't take his hand off her waist. He was protecting her from the crowd. She looked from the corner of her eyes and wondered what he was doing. She stopped walking, making him turn to her.

"I'm here to meet a friend so you may let go now." She said.

He moved to closer to hear, leaned in then moved his head to her own. "I can't hear you."

Right, the club was pretty noisy and the music was loud. "I'm here to meet a friend. You can just leave me here." She inhaled his scent. It was Giorgio Armani, she could tell.

"Same with me but you can stay at my booth." He offered with a smirk.

She looked at him in the eyes. He could be flirting with her but then again, its Atobe Keigo we're talking about. Smirking can either mean some other things like he's pleased with himself. "I can manage." She shrugged and returned his smirk then left him in the middle of the crowd.

She wandered around in search of her friend but there's just too much people walking back and forth. It's a Saturday night after all. There were men who was eyeing her from head to toe but she paid them no attention as she walked pass them. She then stayed near the the bar area and turned to look at her phone. Sakuno had lots of texts.

First text: Where are you? You said that you're already here? Answer your phone

Second was: We're near the bar area

Naya looked around. There are other people occupying the tables near the bar area and no Sakuno Ryusaki. As she was looking around, she noticed 3 men looking at her from the table in front of her. She shook her head and gave a little grin.

Third text (recent): We transferred. Second floor, VIP.

She then remembered that staircase that she had just passed by a while ago. She climbed up. The moment she reached the top, she looked around. There were only a few groups there. There were around 5 groups with friends around.

"Naya!"

She turned to her left and saw Sakuno walk to her. She was wearing a maroon spaghetti dress and wedge shoes. Her hair was still in those same old french braids but she grew a lot more beautiful this time than the last time she saw her.

"Hi," Naya hugged her.

"What took you so long?" Sakuno asked in a worried tone.

"I got lost." She shrugged.

"Oh," She turned around and led her to their table. The guys were busy talking to each other. "Guys," Sakuno said, grabbing the guys attention. They looked at her- from head to toe. "This is my childhood friend, Natsume Naya." Naya smiled at them. Sakuno then decided to introduce the guys from left to right. "Starting from Ryoma Echizen, my boyfriend."

"So you're the lucky guy?" Naya smiled as she shook his hand.

"She's luckier." Ryoma returned grin, making Sakuno shake her and blush.

"This one's Takeshi Momoshiro." Sakuno gestured.

Momoshiro stood up and shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you." He was planning to dance this girl but he knew everyone would too as they were very much intrigued about her.

"This is Syuusuke Fuji." She gestured to the guy wearing a happy smile and a fine dark blue polo.

He stood up, took her hand."You can call me Syuusuke." He kissed her hand.

Sakuno was surprised at the gesture. She turned to Naya and saw that it didn't make her uncomfortable at all. She was rather smiling. "Syuusuke then."

"This one's Eiji Kikumaru." Sakuno pointed the red hair guy who seemed to be wearing a playful and charming expression.

"Eiji." He shook her hand. "You're really pretty."

"Why, thank you." She smiled.

"This is—I" Sakuno was cut as Inui stood up and handed Naya a drink.

"Inui," He smiled. Naya took the drink and smiled.

"You better not!" Sakuno held the glass.

"Refusing an offer is an insult." Naya took the shot as she placed the jigger down, everybody was eyeing her. Eiji, Ryoma and Momoshiro's expression soured. "Hmm, that was kinda strong." She simpered. Inui looked at the bottle of mixed drinks he made and wondered why it had no effect.

"Okay... uhm, this is Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi." Sakuno pointed the other red headed guy and the blue haired guy with glasses. They both stood up and shook her hand. Yuushi on the other hand gave her a look. It was the kind of look that would give you a hint that he's interested. "Well, the others except for Mukahi and Oshitari came from the tennis club Seigaku. These two are from Hyotei."

"Oh, the schools that you've mentioned are Middle schools?" Naya curiously asked.

"Yes. All of them are from a tennis club way back." She said as she took her seat next to Ryoma.

"Natsume."

A voice called from behind. Naya turned around and saw Atobe Keigo with a guy in brown haired guy.

"Ah, this is Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captains of Hyotei and Seigaku." Sakuno said.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," Tezuka shook her hand. Naya smiled at him. She found him rather more good looking then the rest.

"What took you so long?" Keigo questioned.

"I was looking all around." She answered as she watched Tezuka took the seat next to Oshitari.

"You know each other?" Oshitari curiously asked.

"We met." Keigo said. Naya then took the seat beside Sakuno.

"Where?" He added.

"We attend the same University. We're classmates in some of my classes." Keigo said as he sat beside Tezuka, practically beside Naya too to close their circle.

"Ooh," the guys responded.

"Btw, where are the other Hyotei? I heard you guys still hang out once in a while." Tezuka questioned.

"Your turn." Fuji handed the Tequila toward Tezuka's direction.

"Well, the others are busy." Keigo answered as he tilted his scotch.

"I heard Kabaji has a girlfriend." Momoshiro said. "Wow, he has a girlfriend and we don't."

"You don't" Ryoma said as he placed an arm around Sakuno. Momoshiro sighed.

"We usually gather around for out of towns and sometimes parties." Keigo added.

"Hey, I heard Kabaji's girlfriend is a childhood friend of his." Mukahi said as he ate peanuts.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Eiji asked.

Mukahi turned to him. "I don't but I have a textmate."

"Does that still work?" Oshitari wondered.

"Of course." Mukahi answered as Tezuka slid the glass towards Fuji.

"Is it okay for you to take a shot while having scotch, Atobe?" Fuji asked as he poured the tequila.

"Sure." Atobe answered as he crossed his legs, making it hit Naya's legs. Fuji then pushed the drink to his direction and he took it, sliding it back to Fuji.

"Anyway, are you single Natsume?" Oshitari asked leaning on the table.

"Call me Naya." She smiled. "I am."

"Whoa!" The boys reacted except Tezuka, Atobe and Ryoma.

"Never had one?" Momoshiro leaned on the table.

Naya chuckled. "I had some way back."

"A face like that can't be single since forever." Fuji said as he slid the jigger to her direction.

"That's flattering." She took the shot and slid it back to Fuji. "By the way, how long have you two been together?" She turned to Sakuno and Ryoma.

"The day we graduated in Middle school." Sakuno answered with a smile.

"Attending the same school?" she added.\

"Nope." Ryoma answered. "That's very boring."

"So you see each other everyday then after school?" Naya leaned back.

"Not. We see each other when we're both free." Ryoma turned to the DJ below as it can be seen from where they were.

"I like that kind of pattern." Naya crossed her arms. "It'll made you miss one another and stay focus on what needs to be focused on." She then glanced at Tezuka.

They talked about random stuff then had a drinking game but this time, its either truth or consequence and those who'll say no will drink Inui's mixed drink.

"Your turn! Finally!" Momoshiro exclaimed as the bottle turned to Ryoma."First base, second base or third base?"

Inui was now ready with his drink in a glass. If no one will answer or do the consequence, they were to drink his potion (as he loved calling it that).

Ryoma looked at each one of them. Even their captain was eyeing him. Sakuno was blushing and was holding his knee. He would like to stir their minds so he grabbed the glass and drank it.

"Very unfair!" Momoshiro stood up, disappointed.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said with a grin then suddenly, he stood up and ran to the rest room.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno stood up and ran after him.

Mukahi and Eiji are now down as they drank Inui's potion since they didn't want to have the consequence nor the truth because if they did, it would either be too embarrassing and too personal such as where was your first sex and shit like that. The rest just took the truth and not the consequence.

"Okay!" Momoshiro spinned the bottle. Everyone was eyeing the bottle. It pointed on to Tezuka. "I'll ask the question."

"No, I will." Atobe said while eyeing Tezuka. "Still a virgin?"

"No." Tezuka immediately answered.

Ryoma who was wiping his mouth was stopped as he was approaching the table with Sakuno. "Really?"

Fuji was smiling while Momoshiro was gaping in disbelief.

"Its normal." Tezuka pushed back his glasses.

 _'Very honest.'_ Naya smiled.

"You had a girlfriend?" Momoshiro added in disbelief. He never heard Tezuka to have a girlfriend.

"I do." Tezuka answered and Naya frowned. "Spin the bottle."

Atobe saw that. He saw she was interested in him. The way she would steal glances towards his direction and the way her body pointed to their side.

 _'Dammit!'_ She thought to herself.

Momoshiro spinned the bottle and it pointed on to Fuji.

"I'll ask the question." Oshitari said. "How many girlfriends and how far have you gone?"

Fuji was still smiling. "No girlfriend yet."

"Seriously?" Naya was surprised.

"Seriously, want to be the first?" He chuckled.

"Maybe." She was just kidding.

"Never done it?" Momoshiro asked.

"Save that for my next turn." Fuji smiled.

Momoshiro then spinned the bottle and it pointed on to Inui. Ryoma's eyes tightened."I'll ask." He smirked. He's bound to have his revenge. "Who is your crush?"

Inui didn't answer. Everybody stared at him. There were sweats around his forehead.

"Come on, its just a crush." Ryoma said.

"I'll drink." Inui said as he immediately drank his own potion. Nothing happened.

"Wow. How hard could answering that question be?" Oshitari commented.

Ryoma knew Inui's crush and there's nothing in the world that could make him say it.

Momoshiro then spinned the bottle. This time, it pointed on to Atobe.

"I'll ask the question." Naya smirked as she turned to him. He was interested to her question. "When was your first kiss?"

He smirked. "18, England."

"Liar." She accused him.

"With a British woman." He added.

"How many women have you kissed?" She wasn't convinced.

"A lot and I don't count." He sipped his scotch.

Fuji was still distributing tequila shots while the game was on. Naya took the shot that was for Sakuno and drinked it.

"I don't believe it." She told Atobe.

"You seem very interested." Atobe replied.

Momoshiro then spinned the bottle. It was Sakuno's turn.

"First base, second base or third base?" Momoshiro asked.

Sakuno looked at them. They were eyeing her and Ryoma, too curious for the heck of it. She turned to her boyfriend and he just sighed. "I'll drink." She said then took it quick. Ryoma's face soured. Momoshiro was pretty disappointed. Sakuno then ran to the restroom and this time, Ryoma was the one after her.

"That's a very easy question!" He spinned the bottle.

It took a while for it to stop then there it was, her turn. The only single lady in their table, Naya.

"Virgin?" Atobe immediately blurted.

She eyed him. She was glaring but she won't answer him. "I'm drinking it." She took the glass and drank it. It was amazing how Inui was ready when they say they'll drink.

Momoshiro then spinned the bottle only to have it point towards Oshitari.

"How old were you when you had your first sex?" Momoshiro wondered.

Oshitari pushed back his glasses. "17."

"It's weird how fast you can answer those things." Momoshiro spinned the bottle and it turned to him.

"I'm asking." Ryoma said as he pulled Sakuno to their table.

"I'm choosing consequence!" He exclaimed.

"Okay." Ryoma grinned. "Kissed that girl right there without asking and if she slaps you, you'll drink two glass of Inui's potion."

"Ooh." Naya, Fuji and Oshitari reacted then Oshitari drank his tequila shot.

"That's too much!" Momoshiro stood up.

"Consequence is consequence." Ryoma made Sakuno sit down.

Momoshiro walked to the direction of that girl in black tubed-dress and red pumps. She was dancing on where she was. Momoshiro turned to their table only to find them Mukahi, Eiji and Ryoma standing up for a clearer view while the rest stayed seated but watching him with the same intent. He continued walking then stood perpendicular to the girl.

"Miss, can I kiss you?" He said.

"What?" The girl then slapped him.

Ryoma chuckled. Eiji and Mukahi both laughed. Oshitari shook his head. Tezuka just sighed. Fuji handed the tequila to Ryoma and he gladly took it as he raised it to Momoshiro.

"Drink! Drink!" All of them chanted except for Atobe and Tezuka.

"Ugh!" Momoshiro drank the first one then then almost vomited. "Can't take it anymore." He covered his mouth.

"Drink! Drink!" They continued. It was a revenge for all the side comments.

He drank it then suddenly, he collaped to his seat spilled half of the content on the floor.

"What's in that drink anyway?" Mukahi asked. "I still feel like vomiting."

"Me too." Eiji added.

"Can I take a shot?" Naya asked Fuji.

"Sure." Naya took the shot then followed it with a lemon. "Music is good, I'll go down and dance." She then eyed at the last bottle of potion. "I'll take this one."

"You must be kidding." Ryoma said.

"It doesn't affect me." She smiled. "So now, I'll go down."

"You sure?" Sakuno asked.

"You're going with me, you silly." She pulled Sakuno down.

Ryoma sat down and crossed his legs. "Can't believe it. Its still 1:15am."

"Echizen," Tezuka called. He turned to him. "You should accompany your girlfriend."

"She's going to be alright." He answered.

"Two beautiful girls in the dance floor will grab attention." Fuji smiled. "Naya also had too much alcohol in her."

"Too much?" Atobe repeated.

"I saw Inui place different kinds of liquor on that drink and she had two glass. Any minute now, she could just collapse of get intensely drunk." Fuji answered.

"I'm going. Let's go, Echizen." Atobe stood up.

Ryoma sighed. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Its better than seeing your girlfriend in the arms of another." Oshitari stood up and followed Atobe.

"True enough." Fuji said.

"How about you Fuji, Tezuka and Inui-senpai?" He wondered.

"Inui's down so we'll watch over them." Fuji gestured him to leave.

Ryoma looked at Inui who was knocked out by his own potion, took a deep breath and went down.

When Atobe and Oshitari went down, they watched the two ladies dance. There were guys eyeing them too. The moment someone circled an arm around Sakuno's waist, Ryoma moved swiftly and pulled Sakuno.

"Baby, I was looking for you." He hugged her and grinned at the guy.

Two guys were hovering around Naya. Oshitari was about to move when Atobe placed a hand on his shoulder and went ahead of him. A girl grabbed him and circled her arms around him yet his eyes were on her. She turned to dance to that black haired guy to her left while the other was at her back. She was now alone as Ryoma and Sakuno was lost in the crowd.

"Get your hands off me, bitch!" He glared. The girl froze in place and let him go.

"Now that's interesting." Oshitari smiled as he watched them from afar.

As soon as Atobe neared her, he grabbed her hand and circled his arms around her waist. "My girl."

"Atobe," She smiled then circled her arms around his neck.

"You can't just dance with whoever." He scolded her.

"I can dance with whoever I please you know." She shrugged. "You seem to be observing me a lot in school."

"Its just your imagination." He answered.

"Some told me that you're always staring at me." She danced lazily. "Some girls asked if you're courting me or what."

"What did you answer?" He wondered.

"I said I do not even know you." She simpered, humored at her down statement. Keigo just looked at her. "You're not dancing."

"I'm not here to dance." He neared his lips to her ear as the music grew louder.

"But you're here so dance with me." She pulled him closed and drew her lips near his ear. "Dance." She pulled back. He caught her hand then she started dancing. She's good and she looked really sexy. She was spinning around then when he pulled her, she turned her back to him and placed his arms around her waist, grinding.

"Are you sure they aren't something?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.

"She never mentioned anything." Sakuno shrugged as Ryoma pulled her back to the VIP lounge.

Keigo didn't know how long they stayed in the dance floor dancing. They were talking to each other and she was laughing as they did whispered conversations in each other's ears.

" _Please take care of her."_

"I will." Atobe said as he hang up as it was difficult for him to hold her while on the phone.

Everyone had left. It was now 3am in the morning and Naya was still as energetic as she was a while ago. She pressed her body to him and smile as he opened the door for her.

"You're actually pretty fun." She smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." He answered as he assisted her to sit down.

"This is your car?" She asked.

"Yes." He said as he closed it and went to the driver's seat. He started the engine. "You're okay?"

She turned to him and opened her palms. She spread her fingers. "You held my hand a while ago."

He grabbed her hand and held it the way she wanted him to. His fingers in the spaces of her own. "Satisfied?"

"You better not fall in love with me, Atobe." She leaned on her seat and smiled.

"Am I?" He questioned. "You're pretty delusional, Natsume"

"Just don't." She pulled his hand and embraced him. "You smell so good." She placed her head on the crook of his neck.

"Natsume, I'm taking you home." He said as he pulled back.

"How weird would it be if an Atobe will bring a Natsume to her home?" She placed her head on his shoulder.

She's right. It would be too weird and against each other's family if he'd do that.

"Don't take me home just yet." She squeezed his hand. "Wait, no one will get mad if we hold hands like this?"

"Ore-sama is single." He answered.

"Why do you call yourself that?" She grunted. "Its pathetic, you know."

"How pathetic?" He asked, curious.

"As pathetic as an Atobe holding a Natsume's hand." she laughed.

She's talkative when drunk. She's pretty interesting too.

"How pathetic would it be if an Atobe will kiss a Natsume?" He asked as he turned to his side and met her gaze. His face was merely inches away from her own.

"Very." She said as she closed her eyes.

He kissed her.

She responded.

An Atobe kissing the greatest competitor of his family.

She placed her hands to his chest. She could tell that something was wrong and yet she is having so much fun with him now. Comfortable on the other hand that maybe, maybe this kiss is just okay for them. Don't people do this when they're drunk and comfortable with their partners?

He wrapped his arms around her. His father would be furious but no one will know anyway. He opened his mouth and she did too. He inserted his tongue and she met him half-way. His hands are on her bare back, running up and down, sending shivers down her spine and goosebumps to her arms. He bit her lower lip and she grinned. It made him grin in response too. She circled her arms around his neck and tilted her head. He pulled back a little and looked at her.

"Why is a Natsume kissing an Atobe?" He asked in almost a whisper.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Maybe people will react because this is an OC paired with an Atobe and its so hard to formulate a love interest for Atobe. I love him and he always makes me laugh but ever since, I always thought to myself that maybe there's also a girl who can match Atobe but what if this girl is something that he shouldn't have? I mean, Atobe can have anyone he would wish for but certainly not the girl whom his family hates.

Please let me know what you think. I do hope you will leave me a review because it inspires me. You can scold me if you want. You can comment about Naya too. If I'm happy, I'll immediately write the next chapter. Till then!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN ATOBE**

 **Chapter 2 - Interest**

 **I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Naya opened her eyes. She stayed still as her eyes adjusted to what's above her. Ceiling. She can see a ceiling. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then suddenly sat up. Her mind was panicking. She looked at her clothes and realized that she's now wearing a white button down and cycling shorts. She can see her dress being placed in that couch across the room. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt the bed shift. The person then rolled to his back. It was Atobe. He was still wearing his gray button down. She tried remembering everything. She can remember everything but the last thing that she can remember was the kiss.

"Nothing happened." He said as he opened his eyes.

"Did you change my dress?" She asked.

"If I could, I would but you asked me to turn around while you undress." He propped himself up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh," She sighed in relief. "Why are we on the same bed?"

He looked at her, wondering if she can remember everything that night. "Because you didn't want me to bring you home so I booked us a room." She can remember that. She looked around and embraced a pillow. "What's with that?"

"I'm acting like its awkward." She breathe. It felt weird but it didn't make her feel awkward at all. Maybe not yet.

He was wondering what was running inside her head as she stared at the edge of their bed. "Do you feel awkward?"

"Its supposed to be awkward." She turned to him then placed herself back flat on the bed.

They fell silent for quite sometime. She was still thinking.

"Are you done being awkward?" He asked, amused at her silly idea.

"Aren't one night stands supposed to be awkward?" She turned to him. He was smiling or rather smirking and it irks her.

"Its supposed to be awkward if you woke up naked but you didn't." He answered as stared at the ceiling.

"We shouldn't do that again, okay?" She said calmly.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Let's go grab breakfast."

–

"Did you arrive home safely?" Sakuno asked as she scooped her vanilla ice cream and shove it to her mouth.

"Yes," She ran her hand through her hair, debating whether or not to tell her about what happened 4 days ago after they partied.

"Ryoma asked me something though." Sakuno watch as Naya scrutinized her nicely permed hair. Naya gave her a nonchalant look. "Are you and Atobe-senpai an item?"

She straightened her back. She was pretty much caught off-guard. "No." She shook her head and at the same time, she placed her hands in front of them, moving it side by side to mean "NO".

"Oh, you guys glanced at each other most of the time when we were there at the club" Sakuno wondered why Naya seemed upset. She was even confused if she was even upset or just surprised. "Do you like him?"

Naya suddenly burst out laughing. "Me?" she threw her head back, laughing.

–

Philosophy's test was just to pick 3 questions from the 5 questions given by the professor and make an essay about it. Naya finished her essay 5 minutes before the time. She proof read her work then stood up to hand it to the professor. After that, she headed out and was grabbed by the elbow.

"Hey!" She complained as she turned to who was dragging her.

Atobe Keigo.

"What are you doing?" She tried pulling her arm but the more she tried to break free, the more his grip tightens.

"You're ignoring me for days." He didn't even looked at her as he dragged her around the campus. He took her to the parking lot, opened his car and gestured her to enter.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She glared at him, annoyed that he made her look like some helpless girl.

"You don't have to shout, Natsume." He didn't look surprise at her boldness.

"What do you want?" She fixed herself and raised a brow at him. The people around the parking lot are not looking them.

Atobe leaned in and looked at her menacely. "You will enter or I'll kiss you in front of everyone."

Naya's lips parted. He sounds serious. Too serious to be exact as his gaze locked on her and his jaws tightened. "Ugh!" She entered the car and he closed it. After that, he rushed to the driver's seat, started the engine and drove away.

The two stayed silent. Naya was crossing her arms and frowning while her eyes were fixed on the rode, she resembled a little girl who actually didn't get what she wanted.

"Talk to me!" She exclaimed. She was now looking at him; greatly annoyed at the fact that she was taken against her will. "You can't just take me like that in front of everybody!"

"The past few days, you've been ignoring me?" He said with eyes fixed on the rode.

Naya was taken aback. She didn't think that he would even notice. She had been ignoring him because the awkwardness made its way after he drove her back to her house after they kissed and shared a bed without even touching each other.

"I—I wasn't!" She tried not to stutter.

"You run whenever you see me. You grasp in surprise whenever I arrive in class." He pulled somewhere and turned to her.

It was true. Seeing him makes her nervous but she never expected it to be too obvious. "I'm just occuppied." She lied. "Why are you so mad anyway?"

"We have this project that we weren't able to do and we're late in passing it because you kept ignoring me." He was awfully displeased. "I'm not the type who pass my projects late."

"Oh," She swallowed. She actually thought that he's mad because she's ignoring him. He was just mad at her because their project is now late and its her fault. "So let's make it."

"We're doing it in my house." He then drove away.

–

As soon as they arrived, Naya looked around the mansion. The butler and two maids were bowing down in their presence but she noticed that the butler was surprised upon seeing her.

"Your room looks neat." She went to inspect Atobe's room. "European style." She went to see his books. "Faust!" She exclaimed. She was surprised that he had wonderful classic books. She could see some collection of Wilde, Shakespeare, Hemingway and a lot more."You read them all?" He could see her enthusiasm as she peered through his collections. "Pablo Neruda! Oh my gosh!" She shrieked and pulled the book from the rack.

"You're a fan?" He asked, pretending that he does not know. He read that magazine after all.

"He's the best poet for me. I love his works." She scanned through the pages of the book with a beaming smile.

There was something adorable about the way she looked as she scanned through the book. Her eyes twinkled as if it was the best thing that she had ever seen.

"Loving is short, forgetting is long?" He said as he prepared his desk for them to begin making their project.

She stopped scanning and looked at him. She was amazed. He was the first man she ever met that recited a line from her favorite poem.

"Come and let's start." He gestured her to come and sit beside him.

It has been an hour since they started cutting pictures and debating how to go over it.

"We're college students for crying out loud. Why do we have to make scrapbooks?" She complained as she cut the last picture in her hand.

"Make your own University and prohibit professors from requiring scrapbooks." Atobe said as he arranged the table. He doesn't like it when everything is not in place.

"Btw, do you really read a lot?" She curiously asked.

"Its what I do when I don't play tennis." He was pairing up the pictures in the empty space of the desk.

"Who is your favorite author?" She questioned as she switched the picture in he was pairing with the one in her hand. "See, that one's better."

He didn't complain and decided to be down with her decision to switch the picture. "I like Goethe."

She was apparently interested in his books. "Do you enjoy Machiavelli?"

"The end justifies the means?" He responded, quoting Machiavelli.

Naya smiled in delight.

Two hours after, they finally finished their scrapbook. Naya immediately ran to his bed when he went out to get something for her to eat since she demanded it. She was tired so she closed her eyes but without knowing it, she immediately fell asleep.

The moment Keigo entered the room with Michael (butler) they saw that she was already asleep. She was curling into a ball.

"Anymore, young master?" Michael asked politely while following his young master's gaze which was fixed on her.

"No more." He answered. "She's asleep anyway."

"Any request for dinner, young master?" He wondered. They have a Natsume guest after all.

"She'll surely eat anything." Keigo headed to his balcony and tried remembering what he and Yuushi talked about.

-Flashback-

"You look interested in that brunette." Yuushi was grinning. He was already grinning the moment Atobe entered the room giving the air that he has a very intruiging secret.

"Natsume?" Keigo sat down and told the waiter to get him an espresso rather than hot tea.

Yuushi had called Atobe for a tea afternoon. It was something that he would initiate when he wanted to talk about something and it appeared that he really had something that he would like to talk about and its about Naya.

"There's something about the way you look at her." Yuushi lifted his cup and allowed the aroma of his jasmine tea to fill the air. He then turned his attention to Atobe who was just sitting opposite him with nothing but a calm expression.

"Tell me about it." He merely answered.

"Why do I have to spell it? You exactly know what I mean." Yuushi sipped his tea without tearing his gaze off his best friend.

"She's just a normal girl who happens to bear the family name of the Natsumes." He said as the waiter placed his espresso on the table.

Yuushi slightly shook his head at the mention of Naya's family name. It means problem for Atobe if he is interested in her and he's sure that he is. "Normal yet the way you looked at her says otherwise."

"Please." Atobe snorted. He can say that she's interesting but she surely does not interest him the way Yuushi is implying. Or at least that's what he thinks.

Yuushi understood that there's no way that Atobe will admit that the normal girl that he's referring to will be of interest just because she's a Natsume; and so he thought about something else. "I'm glad." Atobe crossed his legs and straightened his back. His gaze tightened.

"You're interested?" Atobe was all ears.

"She's pretty." Yuushi kept grinning. "I was just clarifying things because if you're interested in her, I won't go after her but since you aren't, then I'm calling dibs."

He was intently looking at Yuushi. She was indeed the type that Yuushi would go after. She obviously have the looks, the body and the class. "She's not that easy."

"Oh?" Yuushi pushed his glasses back. "I'm interested in her. She's obviously not the kind that you will want as a flavor of the month."

Atobe took his espresso shot and drank it in one gulp. The moment he placed the glass down, he saw Yuushi watching him with interest while at the same time, grinning.

-End-

Yuushi appeared to be interested in the brunette that it sleeping in his bed. Yes, he thinks she is interesting but that doesn't mean that he's interested in her. There's a difference. She's stubborn and she argues with him when she can.

They kissed but that was just nothing. She said it herself that it meant nothing. Even the kiss that they've shared the night they partied, it didn't mean anything. Many people kiss and not mean it so its no big deal.

* * *

 **Author's note:** How many of you have questioned themselves if they liked a particular person or not? Who have tried justifying the reason why? Sometimes we just don't know why we like a certain person. Some people like a certain person because he/she is brilliant, or good looking or talented. But what if you just can't point it out? Could it mean, love? But what if its too early to say that its love?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN ATOBE**

 **Chapter 3 - Outside the Lines**

 **I do not own Prince of Tennis**

She said yes. Naya said yes to Oshitari Yuushi's invitation in going out of town for the weekend. She didn't really have much friends in Japan so she figured that going out with new friends wouldn't really hurt. She was informed that Atobe Keigo will be there along with their other tennis team way back in middle school since there is no class for three days.

The resort was beautiful. It was pretty luxurious. It has 5 pools, a massage service, a beautiful white sand beach where you can surf, go banana boating, kayak, jet ski, and parasailing. Naya was just inside her room when a knock startled her as she watched the resort from above. When she opened it, Yuushi was standing along with Atobe. Yuushi looked at her from head to toe.

"Let's go?" She asked.

"Ah—yes." Yuushi smiled, kinda distracted of the fact that she looked so sexy in her dark blue criss-crossed bikinis which she overlapped with a white see-through silk. She also did her hair in a high ponytail.

"I'm ready." She nodded as she went out after she grabbed her beach bag and closed her room. She walked beside Yuushi while Atobe stayed behind them.

He looked at her from head to toe. She has this perfectly toned body. Her waist were so tiny and her ass, well... who wouldn't miss that toned and well-formed ass.

"Are your friends all here now?" She gleefully asked.

"They're waiting for us in the restaurant." Yuushi answered.

Atobe noticed her boobs too. It wasn't that big but it was very _sexy_? He grinned at himself. It's probably very rude to scrutinized a woman the way he's doing but he's a man and men notice things especially if its a beauty standing in front of them.

The moment they entered the restaurant by the bay, Mukahi called out for Naya. The rest of the boys turned their head and was awe-stricken.

"I didn't really expect to see you with us!" Mukahi said with enthusiasm. "Did Atobe invite you?"

Naya shook her head. "Oshitari did."

"Come, sit!" He gestured Naya to sit with them as Yuushi led her way. They stationed her between Atobe and Oshitari.

Naya then noticed a girl opposite her who was too close with the tall guy who almost had no expression on. Upon seeing her gaze, Yuushi leaned in. "That's Kabaji and his girlfriend, Shoka." The girl was cute. She had topaz eyes and heart shaped face with an M at her hairline. "Why don't you introduce yourselve?" Oshitari told them as he just saw them looking at her.

Shishido Ryo began followed by Choutaro Ohtori and Wakashi Hiyoshi as Kabaji and Jirou (who was sleeping) was just introduced by Oshitari himself.

"I'm Minami Shoka." The girl smiled at her while circling her arm around Kabaji.

The boys asked Naya a few questions and then proceeded with talking about how everything was going on with them. They also told her that once in a while, Atobe who was their captain would once in a while assemble the group and they would bond; so Naya figured that she got invited to the bond that was supposedly for the members alone and their girlfriends (but apparently, only Kabaji has a girlfriend).

Everyone then decided to go to the beach. Shishido, Mukahi and Ohtori decided to do the jet ski. They invited Naya and so she went with them leaving Atobe, Oshitari, Jirou and Kabaji behind with his girlfriend. Hiyoshi on the other hand went to see the people playing beach volley.

"Isn't see adorable?" Yuushi told Atobe as he was sipping his orange juice under the coconut tree while watching Naya from afar as she was chased by the guys in their jet skis.

"Why are you asking me?" Atobe answered as he placed his Gucci sun glasses in his eyes.

"I was just asking." Yuushi said as he sat on that bench chair and leaned back. He was just wondering what Atobe was now thinking as he watch her from afar, knowing that she's there for himself and not for him. Naya attracts him but there's just something about the two of them that he wanted to see. If that's chemistry, he wants to test it. It's his first time to see Atobe Keigo eyeing a woman after all.

When the four came after their jet ski, they we're laughing at each other. It was obvious that they were having fun. Kabaji and his girlfriend were now at the sea, swimming. Yuushi was just looking at them, Jiro was sleeping while Atobe was reading.

"What are you reading?" Naya said as she approached them.

"Aphorisms on Love and Hate by Friedrich Nietzsche." He answered without looking at her.

She neared him and took the book from his hand. She flipped through its pages and read a little. "Can I borrow this after you finish it?"

"We'll see." He answered.

The moment they mentioned Kayak, everybody joined except for Atobe and Jirou (who was sound asleep beside him). The pair was Naya and Yuushi, Shishido and Ohtori, Kabaji and Shoka, Mukahi and Hiyoshi. They raced. Everyone was competitive. Mukahi thought of pushing Shishido and Ohtori's kayak upside down and he succeeded, making Shishido furious. Kabaji wasn't competing so they didn't really mind. Naya was rowing her heart only to be told by Yuushi that they're going in circles. Mukahi and Hiyoshi won. They were then chased by Shishido who was irked by what they did.

After dinner, at around 10pm, everyone decided to just go back to their rooms since they will all go boating early in the morning to see the sunrise and snorkle. They were just very tired too but Naya wasn't. After taking a bath, she changed to that long black and white sundress of hers. She let her hair down and combed it while watching the see from her room. The stars in the night sky was too beautiful from where she is but she knows that it'd be more beautiful if she were to be at the shore, lying on the sand.

The ocean breeze was cold. She was just bringing her slippers as she wanted to feel the sand on her feet. It felt nice. Everything felt beautiful and melancholic. As she was walking around the shore, she noticed that the resort was very vast. From where she was now, there were no more people around compared to that area where the bar was. Suddenly, she saw a man standing from afar with his hands on his pocket. She continued walking. He was just looking at the sea, probably thinking about something that she doesn't really know. But as soon as she drew closer, it resembled someone she knows. It wasn't long when he turned to her direction. Atobe Keigo. She was stopped and they stared at one another.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he returned his gaze to the sea.

"I enjoy walks at the beach." She continued walking, drawing closer to him. "You can't sleep?"

"Maybe." He shrugged but the truth is, he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking. He didn't like how the conversation that he had with Yuushi that one afternoon kept repeating inside his head over and over again.

They stayed side by side. She was looking up at the stars while he was looking at the sea. They didn't say a thing. They just immersed themselves to the quiet and to the beauty that surrounds them. It wasn't long when they both sat down. She was now humming random songs that Atobe noticed to be pieces from European musicians.

"Pie Jesu?" He said as the wind blew.

She turned to him and gently smiled. "Yes." She was amazed that he knew. She couldn't help but notice that he seems to be connecting with her to the things that she likes.

"You seem to like things out of the ordinary." He muttered as he leaned back on his right hand for support.

"How can you tell?" She looked at him, interested on what he had to say.

"You're a lover of the arts. A fan of Picasso, Neruda and to the music that not everyone listens to." He answered.

True. She nodded with a smile. It felt weird to have someone notice the things that makes you so happy. It was as if he could understand her through her likings.

"What if I'm the kind of girl that falls in love with things that falls outside the lines?" She said it without looking at him but the stars.

Poetic. Atobe thought it to be poetic. She was indeed different from the girls that he knows. Out of the ordinary. The kind who would rather step away from the crowd and stay somewhere where her soul finds rests. The kind who will stand on what she believes in even if you will tell her that she's being a bitch.

"You're not like the rest?" He wanted to see her reaction.

She turned to him. "I don't want to be like the rest."

He knew it. He smiled at her then leaned a little closer. She didn't move back. She was just staring at him. He didn't know what's going on but he actually wants to kiss her.

"We can't just kiss every time we want to, Atobe." She mumbled as his face was just inches from hers.

That made him smile (smirk). Her statement actually meant that she acknowledge that she too wants to kiss. "Because you're a Natsume and I'm an Atobe?"

She looked at his blue eyes and are only looking at her. "Probably." She said as she closed the gap between them. He grabbed her with one hand and pulled her closer to him.

She could smell that Armani cologne again and it was too damn sexy. She placed her hands on his shoulders and responded to his kiss. He licked her lower lip and she grasped. The moment she did, he slid his tongue. She smiled then met his tongue with her own. He was gently then became a little bit rough. It wasn't long after her back hit the sand and he was on top her but he propped himself up so as not to smash her. He was now demanding, moving his lips pulling and sucking her. He pulled back then kissed her neck. Naya bit her lower lip as she lifted her neck. She was feeling something around her stomach as he was running his hand on her waist to her bottom.

"Atobe," She managed to say, fighting the urge to moan. He opened his eyes and then slowly lifted his head. He propped himself up once more and looked at her. She was also looking at him with flushed face while heavily breathing.

"Fix yourself." He said as he went off her. "You looked molested."

"Wasn't I?" She retorted as he helped her up.

"It was with consent." He was smirking. She was smiling and shaking her head.

She rolled her eyes and dusted herself. There was something about their encounter. With just small talks about things and next, they're kissing.

The same thing happened the next day too. She was the first one to arrive and minutes after, Keigo did too. They talked about random things then ended up making out.

On the third day, the gang just decided to just chill and have a massage before going home. Naya fell asleep and when she woke up, Shoka had already left her as only the two of them shared a room since they are both girls. She was now alone so she wore her robe and decided to shower. She was on her way to the other room where the shower was when she was pulled by someone inside the sauna.

"How was it?" He whispered as he placed his head on her neck as she was sitting on his lap.

Naya breathe out. "And how did you get here?"

"I entered the door." He sarcastically said, making Naya chuckle.

"You're going to be in trouble for this." She warned him. He was still in his robe too and she could see his chest.

"For what?" He kissed the crook of her neck then dragged his lips up to her jaw, making her bite her lower lip.

"I told you that you can't just kiss me anytime you please." She stood up and faced him.

"And you're telling me that you don't like my kisses?" His gaze tightened.

Shit. Those tantalizing eyes. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Only when I want to." She said as she went out of the sauna, leaving him amused.

The two agreed to go on secret rendevous without attachments. It was obvious that they were both attracted to each other. Having fun with each other's company without making ties. It was safer to define it from the very beginning than have false hopes as to what their relationship is. They're forbidden to be in a relationship after all for she's a Natsume and he's an Atobe; at least no one will know but them.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I don't know why but things are flowing inside my head and so I had to let it out. They decided to be in an open relationship now. Open relationships are for people who doesn't want to commit but wants to do things that normal couples in a relationship like making out and etc., except get jealous and prohibit your partner from seeing other men/women. Stay tuned! And I would love to read what you think of my story :) Hoping for a review since I do not have one yet :(


End file.
